


Sickness and Childcare

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emetophobia, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life can be troublesome, especially when your spouses are sick and you're stuck with the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness and Childcare

**Author's Note:**

> Posts this late at night so no one sees it.  
> Honestly very self-indulgent with poly ships, some of which I didn't start shipping until...this week tbh, but I'm very attached to them.  
> Some stuff honestly likely won't make sense because it's based off bunch of headcanons tattoosanta and I have for this so the notes at the end will wxplain things I think need to be explained I guess.

Seijuurou had never been quite so panicked before. He had been asked to watch Akane in the past, but never when both his husbands were sick.

“Father, are you okay?” Akane asked, “I think it's time for school, are you teaching me today?”

“Well...I believe you deserve the day off.” Seijuurou replIed slowly, “I have...too many things to do today to be able to teach you.”

“Alright.” Akane replied, “I’ll go play with my toys in the backyard if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine dear…” Seijuurou mumbled, “I’ll go check on your other fathers.” With those words he stood and walked into their shared bedroom quietly, in case one of them was asleep.

“Oh, hey Seijuurou.” Kazunari said with a smile that disappeared when he began to cough, “Coming to check on us?”

“Kazunari...are you sure you don’t wish to see a doctor?” Akashi asked with a frown as he walked towards his husband, “What if it’s worse than it seems--”

“Seijuurou, we told you before, this isn’t that bad of a sickness.” Shintaro cut him off, “We’ll be fine.”

“I still think seeing a doctor wouldn’t hurt--”

“Oh come on, don’t, worry about us.” Kazunari replied, “Just go play with Akane, relax.”

“Alright...but if you change your mind or your conditions get worse, we’re taking you to the doctors.” Seijuurou replied, walking out of the bedroom and towards the back of the house. He soon made it to the sliding glass doors that showed the outside and watched his daughter with a small smile, at least Akane was feeling well.

The smile, however, disappeared when Akane fell onto the concrete porch. He opened the door quickly and ran to his daughter’s side, kneeling next to her. “Father, my knee hurts.” Akane cried, showing Seijuurou the scrape.

“It..it’ll be alright, dear.” The red haired man mumbled, picking up the girl and walking inside, “We’ll...we’ll…” He honestly didn’t know what they’d do. When he hurt himself with something such as a scraped knee when he was young he would hide it, seeing as the one time he brought up a papercut his father looked at him with disdain. He walked into his bedroom once again, “Shintaro, Kazunari, what do you do when Akane scrapes her knee?”

“You wash it out.” Shintaro replied, “Then put a bandaid on it.”

“Don’t forget to give it a kiss better.” Kazunari replied after a small coughing fit, “She loves getting a kiss better.”

“Alright.” Seijuurou replied, “We’ll go wash it out...where are the bandaids?”

“They’re in the cupboard in the bathroom.” Shintaro replied, “Just wash the knee in the tub and put one on.”

Seijuurou gave a nod and walked away, into the bathroom. He put his daughter on the edge of the tub, removing her shoes and began running the water, washing it carefully and slowly. “Father, you can clean it faster, it won’t hurt too bad, you know?”

“I just want to make sure it’s clean.” Seijuurou replied, “Besides, it gives me a reason to spend more time with you before my lawyer get’s here.” He grimaced at the thought, he honestly didn’t care much for Makoto, but he was the best lawyer when facing a lawsuit like this.

“Okay, but father...I think my knee is washed, you can stop now.” Akane replied, and Seijuurou pulled his hands away stopping the flow of the water, “Can I have a bandaid now?”

“Yes, of course.” He replied, grabbing one from the cupboard and carefully putting it on her knee, “Now...a kiss better, correct?”

Akane gave a nod and Seijuurou leaned down, giving the bandaid a quick peck before pulling away, “Thank you father.”

“Of course dear, now promise me you’ll be more careful when playing--” Before he could finish his thought his phone began vibrating in his pocket, with a sigh, he pulled it and and groaned. What could Makoto want before their meeting? He accepted the call, placing it to his ear, “Hello?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is this Mr.Akashi?” Kaede asked, holding the phone to his ear, “My Uncle Makoto wants you to know he can’t have a meeting today.”

“Why couldn’t he tell me this himself?” The voice on the other end asked, sounding what was likely annoyed.

“Because he’s driving me to school right now. He can’t talk on the phone then, it’s bad.” Kaede replied.

“Why is he taking you to school?” The voice asked.

“Daddy and Papa are sick so he’s gotta take me to school and take care of them.” Kaede replied, “Bye bye, now. I shouldn’t be talking to strangers.”

“Thanks kid.”  Makoto mumbled, taking the phone back with one hand, “We’re almost at your school, you better be ready to scram.”

“I will be once I get one last thing!” Kaede exclaimed as Makoto pulled up to the school, “I need a goodbye kiss!”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Makoto replied, looking at the kid in disbelief, “There’s no way I’m giving you a goodbye kiss.”

“But daddy gives me one everyday!” Kaede whined, “If I don’t get one I won’t do good at school!”

Makoto shook his head, “Your dad is…fine, get over here.” Kaede moved towards the front of the car, excitement written on his face as Makoto planted a peck on his cheek. “Now scram, I have other things to do today.”

“Okay!” Kaede exclaimed, jumping out of the car after struggling to open the door, “Remember to come pick me up!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll remember.” Makoto mumbled, “Now close the door and get going.”

As soon as the boy shut the door and ran off towards the school, Makoto turned the car around and headed home, trying to ignore the three  two-year olds crying in the back seat. He soon made it home, parking the car on the street and somehow getting the three children out of the car with little issue.

He wrestled the door open and kicked it shut behind him, “How the hell does Tatsuya deal with this everyday?” He mumbled to himself, setting the three children on the living room floor, “Stay here and be good why I...check on your dads or whatever.”

When the three gave him blank stares he sighed and grabbed a toy from the toy chest in the corner handing it to Haruko(at least he thinks that’s the kid it was), watching them all become distracted by it.

He walked into his room as soon as he was sure they were distracted, “Tell me you guys haven’t died because if you have, I’m giving all the kids away.”

“We have fevers, we’re not dying.” Tatsuya groaned, “Don’t even joke about that.”

“Sorry, forgot you didn’t know how to take a joke.” Makoto replied, walking over to the bed, “You look even worse than when I left.”

“It’s cause we feel worse.” Atsushi whined, “I want my fever to go away.”

“I’m sure it will, eventually, Atsushi.” Tatsuya replied, “It might take a while though, I just hope the kids’ll be alright.”

“They’ll be fine. Kaede’s at school and the other three are playing in the living room right now.” Makoto replied, “I don’t see how the hell you don’t get tired of dragging them everywhere.”

“It’s part of what I do.” Tatsuya replied, “You really shouldn’t leave the triplets alone, you know.”

“They’ll be fine.” Makoto said, “I gave them a toy.”

“Only one toy?” Tatsuya asked trying to sit up further in bed, “Makoto, they’ll end up fighting over that one toy, go back out there and make sure they aren’t fighting.”

“I will when you lay down. You aren’t going to get better worrying and the longer your sick the longer I have to watch them.” Makoto replied, watching his husband sink back into bed, “Good boy. Now I’ll go check on them.”

He walked out of the room chuckling at the glare Tatsuya sent him and walked in on the triplets crying and yelling at eachother, all clinging to the toy he’d given them. “Hey, stop fighting over that like your starving dogs.” Makoto snapped, grabbing two more toys and tossing them in their direction, “There.”

Two of the three seemed happy with the development only for the other to come over to Makoto, their walking still shaky. “Up!”

“You want me to pick you up?” Makoto asked, “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He went to walk away only for the child to grab him by the leg, “You’re not gonna let me do anything unless I pick you up, right?” He groaned, picking the child up, “I can’t believe I have to deal with this…no one else has to deal with some clingy kid who wants to be carried around.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Tetsu!” Daiki called into the bedroom, “Hanako’s crying again, why is she crying?!”

“Daiki, stop yelling…” Tetsuya replied, making his way towards the bathroom, “It upsets my stomach again…”

“Have you tried feeding her, Daikicchi?” Ryouta asked, leaving the very room his husband was heading for, “Or changing her?”

“I gave her a bottle a half-hour ago and just finished changing her.” Daiki shuddered at the memory, that had been the first time(and hopefully the last time) he’d done that. He honestly would sooner face a serial killer than do that again...too bad his husbands were too sick for him to not have to do it all day.

“Try playing with her then.” The blonde replied, “I’m sure she just wants to play.”

“How do you play with a kid this young though?” Daiki asked, “She’s not even a year old!”

“She has toys, Daiki.” Tetsuya called from the bathroom, “Try shaking her rattle at her, she likes that.”

“Fine…” Daiki mumbled, standing with the baby cradled in his arms, “Come on, Hanako, let’s go get your rattle….where’s Hanako’s rattle?”

“It’s in her room, next to her crib.” Ryouta said, making his way back to his room, “I’d get it but I don’t want to get her sick too.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Daiki mumbled, walking into his daughter’s room and grabbing the rattle, sitting in the rocking chair in her room. “Here we go, here’s your rattle.” He mumbled, shaking it in front of his daughter, causing her to focus her entire attention on it. “You like that, huh?”

He continued to shake the rattle, beginning to rock the chair lightly and watched Hanko’s face. His kid was cute, he had to admit he was happy they’d gone the surrogate mother path instead of adoption, it let his kid have his blue hair and tanned skin. “You’re look a lot like me, huh?”

Daiki continued to rock the child humming a lullaby he remembered hearing Tetsuya sing one night, looking up at the ceiling. Who’d have thought he’d be married to Tetsuya and Ryouta, with a beautiful little girl after everything that happened at Teiko.

“I guess I’m just one lucky guy.” He mumbled, looking down at his daughter, who at some point had fallen asleep, “Yeah, just one lucky guy.”

“Daikicchi! Were you able to--oh.” Ryouta backed away from the door, “I didn’t know she fell asleep...I guess I’ll try and make some soup for myself.”

“Are you serious, you idiot?” Daiki asked, frowning at his husband, “You’re sick, go lay down. I’ll put Hanako in her crib and make you your soup.”

“You’re the best, Daikicchi!” Ryouta began walking towards his room, “Could you make some for Tetsuyacchi too?”

Daiki set Hanako in her crib gently, giving her a kiss on the forehead before exiting the nursery, “Yeah, yeah, just go lay back down.” He walked into the kitchen grabbing a can of whatever soup he could and began heating it up in a pot, “Well that moment was ruined.”

As soon as he was sure it was warm enough he poured it into two separate bowls and walked into the bedroom, giving each of his husbands a bowl, “There, eat it and try not to lose it right after.”

“Thanks, Daikicchi!” Kise laughed, “I’m sure we’ll be able to hold it down this time...I mean, who wouldn’t want to hold down something that someone they loved made for them?”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Nene, I let you stay home to be with the family why your dad’s are sick and now you won’t eat my cooking?” Riko asked with a frown, “What’s wrong with it?”

“This isn’t what soup is supposed to look like…” Nene replied, “Can I just have a bottle like Katashi and Kasumi?”

“You’re too old for baby bottles!” Riko exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips, “Besides, the soup looks fine!”

Nene pouted, picking up the bowl and walking into her parents’ room “If you don’t believe me I’ll get more opinions!”

“Mommy!” Nene called, coming up next to Teppei, “Does this soup look like soup to you?”

Teppei blinked, looking at the soup before going pale, “Well...it looks like Riko’s soup...that’s for sure.”

“See, honey.” Riko said from the doorway, “It’s safe to eat, now get away from them before you get sick!”

Nene stuck her tongue out at Riko before climbing onto the bed, sitting on Junpei, “Daddy, does this soup look safe to eat?”

“Well…” Junpei gave his wife a nervous glance before looking back at her, “I’m not the best at telling if something is safe to eat.”

“Fine then!” Nene exclaimed with a pout, moving to sit next to Shun, “Papa, is this safe to eat?”

“Oh…Riko’s cooking…” Shun coughed as he turned his head to the side, “Papa’s feeling really sick right now and might faint. You should leave, Nene.”

“Come on now.” Riko sighed, walking over and picking up her daughter, “If you really don’t want to eat that I’ll make you a sandwich.”

“Can I make my own sandwich?” Nene asked, “I don’t wanna make dad make me a sandwich.”

“No, it’s alright, I’ll make you a sandwich.” Riko replied, setting her daughter down next to her younger siblings, “Just sit with the twins while I make it.”

Soon Riko walked into the kitchen, leaving Nene to sit with her younger siblings, “You guys are lucky.” She mumbled to Kasumi, “You don’t have to eat dad’s icky cooking yet, you just get bottles.”

“What was that, Nene?” Riko called from the kitchen, “I couldn’t hear you!”

“I was talking to Kasumi, mom!” Nene called back.

“Oh, alright!” Riko replied, “I’ll be out with your sandwich soon!”

“Do you hear that, Kasumi?” Nene whispered to her little sister, “I’m gonna have to eat an icky sandwich and get sick. It’s not fair!”

“Your sandwich is ready!” Riko exclaimed, walking out with a fairly normal looking sandwich, “Eat up!”

Nene grabbed the sandwich and frowned, it looked normal...she took a bite of it, maybe her dad could make good sandwiches--

She spit out the bite, “Ew, that tastes gross!”

“Nene! I’m sure it’s fine!” Riko replied, “It has everything a growing girl like you needs!”

“But it’s icky!” Nene replied, “No one else has to eat icky food like this!”

“Well if they don’t eat the supposedly icky food it’s probably not as healthy!” Riko replied, “Like I’m sure Bakagami--er, Taiga doesn’t make his kids food as healthy.”

“Yeah, but it tastes better!” Nene whined, “I wish I was at his house instead!”

“Oh I doubt it, from what I hear from Satsuki, he’s not the best with children.” Riko said, standing from where she had kneeled to giver her daughter the sandwich, “Now eat your sandwich and maybe you can have some ice cream.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Taiga took the plates from his sons, placing them in the sink with a sigh. Taking care of two kindergarteners who hadn’t wanted to go to school when two of their parents were sick was a lot of work.

“Mom, can we have more?” Aito asked, his pink hair falling into his eyes, “I’m still hungry!”

“Not right now, I need to check on your other parents.” Taiga sighed, “Go play with your toys in your room, maybe I’ll give you ice cream later.”

“But mom, I wanna eat more of the food you cooked!” Aito whined, “I don’t want ice cream!”

“Aito, there isn’t anymore!” Taiga replied, “Now go play in your room--look, Aya’s already going.”

“You’re no fair!” Aito cried, “You’re mean! I bet you do have more and you’re hiding it!”

“Do not act like this when most of your parents are sick.” Taiga said, “You sit right there if you won’t go to your room and wait while I check on them.”

He walked towards the bedroom, entering quickly, only to see Satsuki open her eyes and yawn. “Taiga, what’s going on out there?”

“Aito’s throwing a fit because I didn’t make more food.” He replied with a sigh, “How are you and Yukio doing?”

“We’re doing alright, I think we’re trying to sleep it off…” Satsuki replied, “But it’s hard to do when Aito’s yelling.”

“I’ll find a way to get him to calm down.” Taiga replied, “You just...go back to sleep.” He walked out of the room and picked Aito up, taking him into the living room. “Aito, buddy, there’s no more food. You need to calm down.”

“No! I want more food! I want more right now! Give me more food!” Aito cried, “I want more!”

“Calm down, buddy...just calm down…” Taiga was grateful that Aya had gone up to his room and started quietly playing like he asked, but Aito was causing enough noise for both of them. “Just...stay here, I’ll see if we have anymore.”

Aito gave a nod and Taiga walked into the kitchen, though instead of looking for more food he pulled out his cell phone, dialling a familiar number. It didn’t take long for the woman to pick up and give a cheery, “Oh, hey Taiga!”

“Hey Alex...you know how much Aito likes you, right?” He asked, leaning on the counter.

“Oh yeah! The little guy loves me!” Alex laughed from the other end of the line, “Why do you ask?”

“Well...he’s throwing a fit and...can you come calm him down?” Taiga asked, “Please?”

“Sure!” Alex laughed, “I’ll be there soon!” With those words she ended the call and Taiga sighed, looking at the phone.

He walked back out to where Aito sat and cleared his throat, “Hey bud, I checked again and...there really isn’t any food left...but Grandma Alex is coming over!”

“She is?” Aito asked, “Grandma Alex is coming!”

“Yep…” He mumbled watching the child calm instantly and stand in front of the door, “Thank god that fit’s over…”

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Hanamiya is in all technicality married to Himuro and Murasakibara and shares custody but like hell Hanamiya would want kids. Instead he makes the kids call him "Uncle Makoto"  
> 2: Kagami and Kiyoshi are called variations of mom because honestly they're the mothers of the families and in this little AU thing don't care for dad or variations of it.  
> 3: At least half these ships don't make sense but if I explained how they work I'd be here all day, I'm sorry.


End file.
